


A Very Merry Mix Up

by everystareverywhere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Swan Secret Santa, F/M, Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: Emma lost her phone just days before Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my present for solosprincess for the Captain Swan Secret Santa! I do hope you enjoy this!

It wasn't until Emma was home that she realized her phone was missing. She probably would have noticed it earlier, but with the hustle and bustle that Christmas causes, it simply escaped her noticed. Plus, she barely used it. Well, that's not entirely true. She used her phone for music and text messaging and for her Buzzfeed app. Oh, and for actually making phone calls. But she wasn't one who had Facebook (her childhood was miserable and everyone she cared about she was still in contact with), or Instagram (ditto), or What'sApp (she wasn't really sure what that was, actually). She really wasn't on social media, so she didn't have that constant need to check her phone every 30 seconds. Which was why she only noticed her phone was missing when she got home.

And then she panicked. Well, sort of. Emma Swan did not do panicked. Concerned? Yes. Stressed? Yes. But panicked? Not really. It was more like just being irritable than actually upset. That phone was the latest update - she thinks. Who can tell anymore? It was her promotion gift to herself. A bails bonds person needed a phone that actually worked. Therefore she got herself that phone. And now she lost it.

She tried to remember where exactly she may have lost it. If it was at a store or restaurant, getting it back shouldn't be too big of an issue. But if it was on the streets or public transportation, she was screwed. She would never see that thing again. And that's the exact moment she realized that she did indeed leave it on public transportation. The train to be precise. A New York City train. Yeah, she was never going to see it again.

"Call it," her best friend/mother-like figure, Mary Margaret Nolan, said later that night. Mary Margaret and her husband David lived right below Emma in their apartment building. David and Emma actually met first - Emma was applying for a job at the local animal shelter and David took her application. He saw her address and the rest as they say is history. Now all three of them were within in the same age bracket, but Mary Margaret and David took care of Emma like she was their daughter. Maybe it was because Mary Margaret and David want children so badly and they see something in Emma that calls out to them. Or maybe because Emma never really had a family and likes the idea of being wanted. Either way, the three of them made a very unusual family. Not that it bothered any of them.

"What do you mean 'Call it'?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret placed a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon in front of Emma. "Call your phone to see if someone answers."

"Don't you have that locate my phone app?" David asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Probably," Emma replied. "I don't know if I ever set it up." David groaned out Emma's name. "Don't patronize me," she said. "You know that I know enough technology to do my job. Anything more than that is foreign to me."

"That's why you should call it." Mary Margaret grabbed her phone before unlocking it and handing it to Emma. "See if someone found it and would be willing to set up a meeting with you. To get your phone back."

Emma took the phone and pressed the contacts app and scrolled down until she got to her name. With a sigh, Emma hit her name before the screen changed to the one used while making a phone call. It rang four times before she heard someone pick up and say, "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"The owner of the phone your using," Emma replied.

"Ah! Okay, hello love. Yes, it seems I found your phone today on the train. I was figuring out how to return it to you." The voice was definitely masculine. And British. A British guy found her phone. This seemed like an article for Buzzfeed to write.

"Yes, I would like my phone back. So can you send it to me?"

"That's not a good idea," David piped up. "Could get lost in the postal offices and then you're going to have a bigger issue."

"He's right," Mary Margaret agreed. "It's Christmas time, and the postal office could very well lose it."

Emma sighed. Turning back to the phone, she continued, "Okay, so apparently sending it to me is not a good idea. Can we meet up sometime soon?"

"Er," was not the promising answer she wanted to hear in response, but unfortunately that was exactly what she got. "Luv, I would like to, but unfortunately I'm leaving town for work in the morning. I'll be gone three days. I'll be home on Christmas Eve."

"Are you kidding? Right about right now?"

"I'm in Montauk,"  he replied. Montauk was a good two to three hours away from where she currently was. And it was already nine o'clock at night. Even if they met halfway, it would be too exhausting of a trip.

She sighed and rubbed her head. "Fine," she finally replied. "Three days time. We'll meet on Christmas Eve and then you'll give me my phone back."

"How do I know it's your phone?"

"What?"

"Well, how can I be certain that you are the owner of this phone?"

"Because it is!"

"Details, love. Give me details."

Emma scrunched up her face trying to remember the details of her phone. "It's an iPhone 6. The lock screen wallpaper is of myself and  my best friends wearing reindeer antlers--"

"Are you the blonde or the black-haired?"

"Excuse me?"

"In the photo. Are you the blonde of the black-haired?"

Emma pulled the phone away to look at it for a second, like she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Putting it back to her ear, she said, "The blonde. Does it matter?"

"Well, it will when we're meeting. I want to know if I'm giving it to the right person. Plus, you're very pretty."

"Don't flirt with me. Seriously, _mate_ , all I want if my phone back."

"Fine, fine. Should I call you on this number...Mary Margaret Nolan?"

She sighed. He must of read her name when it appeared on the screen. "No, this is my friend's phone. I'll get a disposable phone to use in the meantime. I'll contact you when I get that phone."

"Got it. I'm Killian, by the way. Killian Jones."

"Emma Swan. I'll be in contact soon."

"Waiting with baited breath, Emma."

 

~*~

 

The next morning Emma got a disposable phone and called her own phone to contact that Jones person. He didn't pick up, so she just left a message stating that if she gets any phone calls or messages, to call her immediately on this number.

About an hour later, her phone binged. Her phone number appeared.

 

**_Am I your secretary now?_ **

****

_U are as long as u keep my phone._

**_You got a message from someone named Leo? They said to call them back. (PS - I may have called myself your personal secretary. Leo did not sound pleased.)_ **

****

_Thats cause hes my boss. Thanx. Ill call him back._

~*~

 

That's how it continued. Killian would message that she got a phone call (usually from Leo) or a message. Later that night, he messaged:

 

**_Who's Walsh?_ **

_Why?_

**_Because he's messaged four times. I didn't read the messages, but I see his name._ **

****

**_Wait, make that five times._ **

****

_he's an ex. Took the break up hard._

**_I can tell. He messaged again._ **

****

_What did he say?_

Killian took a screenshot of the messages Walsh sent and sent them to Emma. They were basically along the lines of "take me back." Which wasn't going to happen. He wanted to sleep with his boss, fine. But he wasn't going to do it while dating Emma.

Emma had no intention of messaging or calling him back. Walsh was over and done with. She simply thanked Killian for letting her know and went back to watching crappy holiday movies that sucked Emma in no matter how hard she resisted.

Figuring that was the end of the discussion, Emma was somewhat surprised when her phone binged again.

 

**_Doing anything interesting for Christmas?_ **

 

Emma hated small-talk. It was like a weakness of hers. She rather get into a discussion about a certain topic. Plus, she didn't know this Killian guy at all. So she wasn't going to give him personal information.

 

_Yeah, I'm going to cruise up to the North Pole and hang out with Santa. You?_

She wondered if it sounded a bit snarky. But before she could think much of it, she got a reply.

 

**_How funny. Mrs. Claus invited me up to the North Pole. Apparently Santa sleeps all day and she gets lonely. Perhaps I'll meet you there?_ **

****

Laughing at his ridiculous comeback,  Emma replied, _Then I can get my phone back._

 

**_But how we will keep our stimulating conversations going?_ **

 

_By u using ur messaging service instead of mine._

**_Touché, darling, touché._ **

 

~*~

 

The thing with Killian was that he somehow sucked her into conversations, and she had  no idea how he did that. He got her to tell him that Christmases in the past have more often than not been a bust. That she really wishes she had a dog. Her favorite drink is hot chocolate, no matter what time of year it was. She loved _Love Actually_ and watched it without fail for the past three Christmases. But she also learned about him. He had a brother in Montauk, whom was married with one child. He's from London, but has lived in New York for the past five years. His favorite drink is rum, though hot buttered-rum is delicious on a cold New York night. And that Christmas is his favorite time of year, even though he too had a very tough childhood.

 

Before she knew it, really, it was Christmas Eve morning and Killian was asking where did she want to meet.

 

 ** _I'll be coming into Penn Station by five o'clock_**.

 

_Wanna meet by Bryant Park? Its not too far from penn_

**_Yeah, okay._ **

****

**_I have to admit I'm going to miss this conversations._ **

****

She didn't want to admit that she would too. There was something about Killian, something almost familiar. If she didn't know any better, it felt like they had met once. The romantic that Mary Margaret was would state that they must have met once upon a dream. Or perhaps, they were soulmates, destined to find each other. Emma didn't believe in either of those things, but...Well, sometimes it was fun to pretend. Even for a little while. Not that she thought Killian was her soulmate or whatever. But it was nice to talk to him as though they have known each other longer than three days.

However, because it's Emma, she had to point out the obvious.

 

_We can still talk to each other. We don't need to stop. Unless you want to._

**_I don't._ **

****

_There we go. We will continue when i get my phone. you do have a phone of your own dont you?_

**_Yes, but it's not as fancy as yours. :)_ **

****

_Mine is not fancy. it's a gift to myself._

**_For Christmas?_ **

_For a job well done. I got it because i got  promoted._

**_Well, congrats!_ **

****

_Thank you._

They were both silent before her phone binged again.

 

**_What are you doing tonight?_ **

****

_Are you asking me out on Christmas Eve?_

**_...Kind of._ **

 

_I can't. I have a party to go to._

**_Of course._ **

****

**_Totally understand._ **

****

**_Stupid idea, really. Don't know what made me do it. Other than it's Christmas, and according to all the Christmas movies, it's either now or never._ **

****

_It's not that I dont WANT to go out. Its that i CANT._

_Unless you want to come to the party with me?_

He was silent for so long Emma was terrified that he either broke her phone or just wanted to ignore that last text all together. Finally, she got a message.

 

**_I'm not dressed for a party. Don't even have on my ugly Christmas sweater. And it's ugly._ **

****

**_Like supper ugly. Got awards for it because it was so ugly._ **

****

Emma smiled before she wrote back. _I say party, I mean a get-together. It's my best friends' party._

 

**_Ah. I would love to._ **

****

_Great! When will you be arriving in Penn?_

**_About 20 minutes. You at Bryant Park?_ **

****

_Yep. I'm the blonde in the red jacket._

**_I'm the black-haired man without an ugly Christmas sweater._ **

****

_Shame. I'll never be able to find you :)_

**_Don't worry, Miss Swan. I wouldn't miss you. Remember, I know what you look like._ **

****

_That is true._

_By the way I need a picture of you in that ugly christmas sweater._

**_Soon, darling. Soon._ **

****

~*~

 

Emma was pacing in front of the tree in Bryant Park. She stopped to look down at her phone when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She spun around to see what had to be the most handsome man she had ever met right behind her. He had raven black hair and bright blue eyes. He was taller than her, by a good couple of inches. He wore a easy-fitting leather jacket with dark colored jeans and black boots. On his cheek was a small scar. She had to stop herself from tracing the scar gently with her fingertips.

"Swan," he said with a gentle smile.

"Killian," she replied, a smile of her own gracing her lips.

They just looked at each other for a couple of minutes before Killian literally shook his head and reached into his coat pocket. When he stretched his hand out, she saw her phone.

She looked up at him. "Thank you."

He nodded before saying with confidence he probably didn't feel, "I put my phone number in it. You know, in case."

She grinned. "In case we lose each other at this get together?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She nodded too before smiling back up at him. "You know, I need to thank you for everything you did. Being my personal secretary could not have been easy, especially at this time of year."

"Oh, the amount of work was insane," he replied jokingly.

"I owe you a cup of hot chocolate."

He grinned and Emma swore in her head. She wasn't one that melted when a pretty boy looked her way. But Killian...

"I would love some."

Nodding, she turned and indicated for him to follow. "I know the perfect place that sells the best hot chocolate."

Following her, he replied, "Sounds good to me."


End file.
